


We Love You

by musicalgays



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, loss of a limb is described, please help, uh idk how to tag things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12819306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalgays/pseuds/musicalgays
Summary: They're in the middle of battle and Keith can't find Lance.It was just one mission.How could it go this badly?





	We Love You

It was just one mission. 

Just one mission to defeat the Galra.

 

Just one mission that would end in them getting out alive, being happy all together. 

But now, they were seperated. 

Keith shakingly looked for Lance. He knew the others were on the ship, trying to get him and Lance out of the predicament. He couldn't find Lance and there were shots going on around him, blurring his vision and warping his hearing. He looked around, wiping at his eyes, praying it would become clear. 

Suddenly, he heard a cry scream through the shots and blindly followed it. What he found was definitely not something he wanted to see. 

Lance McClain was leaning over his severed arm, face pale and legs all cut up and possibly broken. Keith let out a scream and dropped down. "Lance? Lance! Please, answer me!"

"Keith..."

"Keith?" Shiro's voice came through the microphone. "Keith! What's going on on your end?"

"It--" he choked on his tears. "It's Lance. He's... not doing too good. He's lost a lot of blood..."

"Keith. Do whatever you can to keep him alive. We're trying to get there."

"Right... okay. Okay," he gulped. "Lance? Buddy, you're going to have to answer me."

"Keith... it hurts."

"I know it does, I know. Help is on it's way." He tore off part of his suit to stop the bleeding on his arm. Lance winced and shyed away from the cloth. 

"You're going to have to let me do this or you'll die."

"Dying doesn't sound too bad right now."

Keith sat up and stared Lance in the eyes. "We need you, Lance McClain. Voltron needs you. Hunk and Pidge need you. Shiro needs you. I need you. Never, ever say that to me again." 

"Sorry, K-Keith, but I can't be... believe you."

"We would all miss you, Lance. Hunk would miss his best friend. He would probably stop cooking because he missed you so bad. Pidge would miss the guy she has fun with playing video games. She wouldn't be able to play the game without bursting into tears over our loss. Shiro would miss the guy who helps him through his episodes sometimes. He's basically our dad. Allura would miss your pick up lines. She'd probably run them over in her head, crying and laughing about how you were so oblivious. Coran would miss one of the best paladins Voltron has ever seen. And I..."

He had a coughing fit, interupting Keith from talking. He sat beside him and pulled him in closer, still holding the cloth on his arm. "You...?" Lance asked, clearing his throat. 

"I... would miss my rival. The one who always challenges me. The one who, surprisingly, keeps me sane. I would miss you, Lance. A lot."

"That sounded almost like a confession," Lance groaned out, laying his head on Keith's shoulder. 

"I'm starting to think maybe it was," Keith responded, his heart beating out of his chest. 

"I'm glad you feel the same," Lance struggled to laugh. 

Keith let our a breath and smiled. 

"Hey, Keith..." 

"Yeah?" 

"If I don't make it out alive..."

"Lance," Keith scolded. 

"Be sure to get ahold of my family. Tell them... tell them I love them."

"When we get out of here, we'll find them and you can tell them."

"I'd like that. They'd love you."

"They would?"

"I know they would. You make me happy, so they'd have to. They'd accept you into the family immediately. My mamá is really nice."

"Is she? Tell me more about your family," Keith said. He wanted to get Lance's mind off his missing limb and his broken legs. Anything to get him out alive. 

"Well, she is nice, but she can be strict. She's... that basic mom wh-who is only nice if you're nice. I... I love her a lot. And, oh goodness, little M-Mateo. Oh, god, I-I-I nearly forgot his name one time... and I panicked. I write all o-of my siblings full names down at least twi-twice a day, just to make sure I remember them."

"I'm sorry, Lance."

Hunk's tearful voice came through the helmet. "Tell Lance we'll get him home. We'll visit home and we'll visit his siblings."

Lance heard it anyway without Keith telling him. "Thanks, buddy..." he said in a quite voice and Keith could almost feel him slowly fading. 

"Shiro, how much longer?" Keith asked, fearful. 

"Just... another few ticks. We'll be there soon. Hang on."

All of a sudden, they heard the whirr of the engines on the castle and Keith smiled. He was going to keep him alive.

"Lance, get ready to stand up. They're here."

"I-I'm going to live? Oh, oh, thank god," Lance began crying while Keith was trying to pick him up. 

"I told you. I told you."

-

They had him set in a pod, one of the healing ones while everyone sat around it, talking about what had happened. 

Keith interrupted him. "Will his arm heal?"

"It'll take a while..." Allura started. "But, yes."

"I already miss him," Hunk said, staring at the pod. Pidge nodded, Shiro muttered a 'yeah', Coran looked at the floor, and Allura bit her lip. 

"Yeah... me too."


End file.
